Consequencess
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: YAOI. Kuwabara and Yusuke have been together for a long time, but when did it all begin? Here's the story.


I dun own anything. I got emailed a letter that said I was a bad person cuz I wrote Yaoi, and I should burn in H-E-double hockey sticks. So you know...in response to that...I dedicate this fic to that person! RIGHT ON MAN! RIGHT ON!

Just so you know this is taken place after the incident when Kuwabara had his cat taken hostage and was almost forced to do bad things.

1234

Yusuke looked outside the school window, at Kuwabara. Yes he had actually come to school, and yes he was being looked at funny because he had, "died," not too long ago. Yusuke sighed, he was confused by all this spirit detective shXt that Boeton and Koenma tried explaining to him. It was a bunch of bull to him, though that rei blast, the spirt gun, that was pretty cool. It got him out of trouble, and he got to hit his most hated teacher without getting caught.

Yusuke was supposed to go meet Boeton later about some case, but currently he was more interested with what was going on in the school yard. It was time to leave, and Yusuke as waiting for Keiko to get all her things so he could leave. He had turned his head to look out the window when he spotted Kuwabara swarmed by a bunch of guys. His three friends weren't there, and Yusuke assumed they left early without Kuwabara.

well, anyways the copper haired teen was standing in the ring of guys. His face was slightly red from anger, or embarrassment maybe, Yusuke couldn't hear what was going on. There were a bunch of people watching, and Yusuke sighed knowing no one would help Kuwabara out, though he was out numbered. Someone threw a rock at Kuwabara who caught it, and threw it back, hitting the one who threw it in the first place. Yusuke almost laughed when the guy tumbled backwards. Kuwabara had knocked the guy out with a rock!

When the guy fell, all attacked Kuwabara. Yusuke wasn't surprised to see that Kuwabara was doing well. Yusuke had to admit, Kuwabara wasn't half bad. But then, the more guys that started to fall, the more people that started to attack him. It seemed like the entire male population in the school was going for Kuwabara. Yusuke rose when Kuwabara disappeared under the people, and without explaining to Keiko what was wrong he headed down the stairs.

When he reached the courtyard he saw that Kuwabara had beat up a lot more guys since he headed down. He looked at the huge mass of yelling boys, and shouted, "HEY!" All at once the teens looked at him, and backed away from Kuwabara, though to his surprise they were smiling. Kuwabara was on his knees, his clothes ripped, and he was looking at the crowd with a glare on his face. He looked up when Yusuke came forward. He tried to rise, but stumbled back down again. He then looked down at himself, surprised that he'd collapsed.

Yusuke stood in front of him, and looked around at the bodies on the ground. "Wow...38 people. You knocked them all out huh?" Yusuke casually said after a moment. He looked down at Kuwabara ans saw he was cut up a little, and he had what was apparently razor marks on his face. Yusuke whistled at those, he'd gotten cut up by those before. That hurt like hell...especially if they got infected. He walked around Kuwabara and found why he couldn't get up. Someone had shoved the pocket knife in Kuwabara's calf. He was surprised Kuwabara couldn't feel it, but then agin he was beat up all over, and couldn't distinguish the pain from the rest of his aching body.

Yusuke reached down and pulled the blade out, and he could hear Kuwabara gasp in surprise. "You can stand now," Yusuke told Kuwabara, who then struggled to his feet. He managed to rise, but his injured leg shook, and Kuwabara looked back at it, still looking quite perplexed. Yusuke then looked at Kuwabara's bloody cheek with the razor blade markings and frowned. He turned and looked at the crowd who looked as if they were waiting for something.

"Whoever had the razor blade, hand it over. I want to use it."

An upperclassman walked up towards Yusuke, handing the bloody razor blade over with a smug smile. Yusuke took it, and without a second thought slashed his face. The crowd gasped, realized they were in danger of the same fate, and took off. The upperclassman cursed as Yusuke dropped it on the ground, and stated, "Fair is fair. You cut him, I cut you." He turned to Kuwabara and frowned, "Come on moron, I'll walk ya home." Kuwabara mumbled something, but followed Yusuke home anyway. Yusuke led Kuwabara to his house, his being closer and watched Kuwabara's face pale when he saw the stairs.

Yusuke looked at his bloody leg and realized it would be murder to walk up stairs with that stab wound. Yusuke made Kuwabara put his arm around him, and sighed, "Come on." Yusuke helped him up the stairs and felt uncomfortable as he did so. Kuwabara hadn't spoken since the left the school grounds. When he got inside Yusuke already knew his mom wasn't home, so he didn't bother announcing his return. He let go of Kuwabara to lock the door, and while his back was turned he heard a loud thump. Surprised he turned around and Kuwabara was laying on the floor. Yusuke sighed and dropped to his side, "What the Hell Kuwabara? What's the deal?"

Yusuke looked into Kuwabara's eyes and shuddered. They were a paled blue and glazed over. His bleeding cheek was pressed to the floor, and already a small puddle was forming. Yusuke looked at him now seriously worried, and then looked back at the leg, he frowned at it. Yes, it was bleeding, but it wasn't that serious. Then Yusuke noticed something he had missed when they were in the courtyard. Kuwabara had a long slash mark on his side, that could easily be hidden, just by keeping your arms down. Yusuke turned his face to Kuwabara's, "YOU MORON! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING." Kuwabara looked blankly at him, and closed his eyes, quickly passing out.

"DaXmit..." Yusuke sighed lifting Kuwabara, grunting. Boy he was heavy! He set Kuwabara down on the kitchen table, knowing his mom would kill him if he got blood stains on the carpet again. Sighing he unbuttoned Kuwabara's shirt and struggled to pull it off him. He then went to the kitchen and pulled out the first aid kit, and set to work in bandaging the wound. The wound wasn't serious, but it was the fact that he was walking around openly bleeding. Yusuke finished up with that, and then went to Kuwabara's face, cleaning the wound. He pulled out some rubbing alcohol, and applied, Kuwabara wincing in his slumber.

Now all what was left was to take care of Kuwabara's leg wound. Blushing, Yusuke realized he'd have to take off his pants, He sighed, and quickly stripped those off, and set to work on Kuwabara's leg. The would was easy fixable, but Yusuke had to turn Kuwabara on his back to get to it. As he turned him over, hugging Kuwabara around the waist, he was startled to find out how soft his skin was. He also caught a scent that smelled like flowers if that was possible. Now that Kuwabara was on his back, Yusuke couldn't help but feel very curios as to where that sweet smell was coming from. He went over to Kuwabara's head, sniffed, and found out it was his hair. 'Man it'd look weird if someone saw me sniffing his hair,' Yusuke thought blushing red.

He bandaged the leg, and put Kuwabara's close in the washer, knowing it wouldn't get all the blood out, but most of the blood was wet so at least that would come out. Yusuke lifted Kuwabara off the table and carried him to his room. He tucked Kuwabara in his bed, and went to clean the floor, and table. When he finished that it was time to put Kuwabara's clothes in the dryer, which he did. Sighing and grumbling about actually working he went to check in on Kuwabara.

The copper haired teen was asleep, and sleeping soundly. Yusuke casually brushed some hair out of Kuwabara's face, the little strands had somehow escaped the hard cocoon he gelled his hair in. Yusuke looked at him, and was startled to find that when Kuwabara looked calm, he was actually quite handsome. Yusuke smiled at him, and then looked at Kuwabara's hair. He was curios as to what he looked like with his hair down. He smirked to himself, and cooly said to the incapacitated teen, "You saw me with my hair down while I was sleeping, so I'll just take a peak at you with your hair down."

Yusuke gout out a bowel of water, and carefully washed the gel away not wanting to wake the teen who would probably put a stop to what he was doing. Almost an hour later he got it all out, and sat staring at Kuwabara. Kuwabara had copper curls. They rest against his brow and cheeks, and one curl dared to rest against his parted lips. Yusuke stared at him. cleared his throat, and went to go get Kuwabara's clothes out of the dryer. He returned, and set the clothes down on his chair, and sighed when the doorbell rang.

When he opened the door he opened his mouth in surprise, "Oh hey Boeton." The blue haired girl frowned, "Weren't you supposed to meet me in the park?" Yusuke nodded, "Yeah but something else came up-" A groan interrupted him, and Yusuke panicked. He grabbed Boeton, and forced in the closet, "Be quiet ok?" When he shut the door, Kuwabara came shuffling out of Yusuke's bedroom with his pants on, but in his left hand he was holding his shirt. He looked at Yusuke, the sleepy look quickly leaving his eyes. "Hey Urameshi...what...uh..." Kuwabara was unable to find the words, and scratched his head.

A look of surprise crossed his face, and he pulled on one of his curls, his face went red, and he looked at Yusuke, who was now slightly pink. "Uh...Uramehsi," He began, "Sis you wash my hair." Yusuke nodded, and lied, "Yeah, there was blood in it...and I didn't want any of it on my pillow..." Kuwabara nodded accepting this to Yusuke relief. Yusuke cleared his throat, smiled and teased, "Well you look pretty with your hair down." Kuwabara glared at him, pulling his shirt above his head, "Oh shut up Uramehsi!" Kuwabara pulled it on, and tried to leave, but Yusuke caught his arm, "Why were they attacking you Kuwabara?" Kuwabara looked at Yusuke, and then looked away, "They all think I'm some sort of freak for loving cats this much...I mean...well they think I'm..."

"Gay?" Yusuke offered, and Kuwabara nodded. Yusuke frowned, "I don't think your gay...it's sweet." Yusuke smirked punching Kuwabara lightly in the arm, "A big tough guy like you liking kittens is kinda cute!" Yusuke laughed as Kuwabara's whole face turned red, and he swiped at him. "Thanks...you know...for bandaging me," Kuwabara finally said, again getting ready to go. Yusuke caught him by the arm again, "Kuwabara...you tell me if they try to do this again...I'll put a stop to it." Kuwabara looked at him, his curls tickling his pink cheeks, "Why Uramehsi?"

Yusuke looked at him, not realizing his hand was sliding down Kuwabara's arm until his hand took Kuwabara's hand. "Only I can mess with you that badly okay?" Yusuke said in a surprisingly gentle voice. Yusuke and Kuwabara were staring at each other, and Yusuke had gotten closer, his hand still gently holding Kuwabara's. "Why don't you go put some of my hair gel on," Yusuke offered shaking his head a bit, and releasing Kuwabara's hand. Kuwabara nodded, "Yeah, uh thanks..." Yusuke watched him head towards his room, and called after him, "Because you know I want to be the only one who sees you with your hair down!" Kuwabara snorted, and called back, "Your sick in the head you know that?"

When Kuwabara had gelled his hair back up, he left thanking Yusuke again. Yusuke watched him go, and then let out Boeton, who sat in the closet looking pissed. "Uh hey..." Yusuke sheepishly greeted her. "What was that about!" Boeton demanded, rising and getting in his face. "Kuwabara came over and uh..." Boeton waited and Yusuke sighed, "I didn't want him to see you." Boeton glared at him, and asked, "Why not!"

'Well I wanted to be alone with Kuwabara,' Yusuke thought, and once that ran through his head, his eyes widened in shock. Was that the reason. Boeton however gasped, and said, "Yusuke! How clever! You know Kuwabara senses things, meaning he's sensed me before, and if he met me and got the same feeling he got while you were dead, he might try and follow us! Well, you're smarter than you act!" She laughed as she praised him, and Yusuke nodded going along with what she was saying. It made more sense then the real reason he did it.

"Come on I have your first mission!"

/Two Days Later/

Yusuke was in a terrible mood since his encounter with Goki. He hadn't managed to defeat him, and worse Boeton had to rescue him. It was a short battle, he was surprised how tough that demon was. The other two, the ones called Hiei Kurama, had just left, net even bothering with him. Getting Koenma back those three stolen artifacts would prove to be more difficult than he thought. When he woke up it was in the middle of the next day so he couldn't got to school to see how Kuwabara was doing. But it was the next day, and now he could go check up on him. It seemed a little ironic that the only reason he was going to school was make sure that his rival wasn't getting beat up.

When he arrived at school, he saw Kuwabara with his friends. He was sitting outside the school gates, and was gripping the brown haired one's shoulder, as the short chubby one pulled out what looked like glass. Yusuke marched forward and cried, "Are they seriously beating him up because he likes kittens? This is fXcking ridiculous!" Only Kuwabara wasn't startled by Yusuke. Kuwabara shrugged, "They think they found a weakness, so they're using it." Kuwabara sighed as the last piece of glass was taken out, "Some guy smashed a bottle on my back...damX that hurt." He chuckled as if he found the situation funny, but Yusuke wasn't laughing.

"That's it I'm kicking all the aXses of every male in the school!" Yusuke stomped off and Kuwabara's friends looked after him. "You think he's serious?" Okubo asked looking at Kuwabara. "If he is I pity everyone in there," Kuwabara said with a sigh. Suddenly over the speakers where announcement were made by the teachers they could hear Yusuke's voice, "ATTENTION JACK ASXES!" Kuwabara burst into laughter his friends looking confused. "You've got to be kidding me!" Kuwabara sputtered between laughter.

"IT'S ME! YUSUKE URAMEHSI AND I'M TALKING TO EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU. I AM REALLY FUXKING PISSED ABOUT THE WHOLE, "LETS BEAT UP KUWABARA FOR LIKING CATS," YOU KNOW WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT! NOW HEAR THIS! I LIKE CATS TOO, SO BEATING UP HIM, IS LIKE COMING AFTER ME. EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU ARE DEAD IF YOU GO AFTER HIM JUST BECAUSE HE LIKES CATS!"

Soon Kuwabara wasn't the only one laughing, when Yusuke started cursing at teachers, and you could hear a struggle in the back ground, Kuwabara's three buddies joined in too. Yusuke emerged from the building in a few moments, and looked at Kuwabara, "I better ditch for awhile...want to join me?" Kuwabara shrugged, "Why not, I gotta get some bandages at my house anyways." Kuwabara sighed as his friends helped him up. However Kuwabara's friends quickly declined, still a bit uncomfortable being around Yusuke.

Yusuke and Kuwabara headed off, Kuwabara slouched in pain. They stopped off at Yusuke's apartment, being as it was closest, and when Kuwabara was all set and ready to go the two headed out. They stopped at an arcade, and then went to a noodle shop to eat, and then went to the park to sit under a tree. Kuwabara and Yusuke had been talking as if they were friends, which seemed new and odd to them. Finally Kuwabara voiced what had been between them since Kuwabara agreed to come with Yusuke, "So...what are we friends now or what?" Yusuke laughed, "No idea." Kuwabara looked at the setting sun, and sighed, "This hasn't been such a bad day." Yusuke nodded, and felt his body stiffen when Kuwabara said, "Have you heard about the kids that have been falling into comas? They don't last long though...in 24 hours they die."

Yusuke sighed, "Yeah I heard. Sorry Kuwabara but I gotta go, let me walk you home first in case some moron didn't take my warning seriously." Kuwabara shook his head as Yusuke helped him up, "What are you my body guard or something?" Kuwabara suddenly stumbled, Yusuke caching him and holding him in his arms. The two stared at each other, and though Kuwabara squirmed his face red, Yusuke did not let him go. "Maybe I want to protect you or something, alright?" Yusuke whispered taking Kuwabara's wrists and pulling him downwards. Kuwabara was so close to his face, that all he'd have to do was nod and his lips would collide with Yusuke's. Red faced, Kuwabara whispered, "Okay...what brought this on?"

Yusuke released him and took a step back, a look of surprise on his face. He was red as well, "I have no idea." Kuwabara and Yusuke stood in awkward silence, when Yusuke tugged Kuwabara's arm, "Come on lets go."

They reached Kuwabara's home, and Yusuke looked at the building so he could remember it in case he ever needed to come to his building. Before Kuwabara went inside he turned to Yusuke, "What is you have to do?" Yusuke cleared his throat, "Uh...a new job." Kuwabara laughed, "Who ever would hire you has guts!" Yusuke glared at him, but smiled when Kuwabara looked at him. Yusuke turned to go when Kuwabara grabbed his arm. "Kuwabara?" Yusuke looked back at the copper haired teen. Kuwabara leaned forward and whispered, "Believe it or not, but I can sense certain things...and I have a feeling you'll be in danger...be careful." Yusuke stared at Kuwabara, and was startled when he notice Kuwabara had blue eyes. He'd never noticed before.

Yusuke placed a hand on Kuwabara's face, "We'll talk about this later." Kuwabara looked puzzled, "Talk about wh-" Kuwabara was cut off when Yusuke pressed his lips to his, and wrapped his arms around him. Kuwabara was startled, but did not pull away. Yusuke ended the kiss, and pulled back. "During lunch," Yusuke whispered, "Meet me on the roof okay?" Kuwabara stood up strait, his hand on his chest and he nodded, face flushed. He watched as Yusuke jogged away, leaving him with too many questions running through his head.

/The Next Day/

Yusuke sat on the roof during lunch, and sighed rubbing his achy arms. He was sore all over. He'd killed Goki and saved a few kids, and got one item back. And now he had to go see the guy Kurama, who swore he only wanted to talk, but Yusuke wasn't too sure this Kurama guy would just talk to him. Who knows what he really wanted, but Yusuke decided he'd go meet with him anyway. There was no harm in doing so.

"Uramehsi?"

Yusuke jumped and turned to look at Kuwabara who had just arrived. They stared at each other for a moment and Yusuke made a motion for Kuwabara to come sit by him. Kuwabara obliged, and looked at Yusuke once he sat down. "Wondering why I kissed you Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked noticing that Kuwabara was staring. Kuwabara turned away, face red and chuckled nervously, "Actually I'm wondering why I didn't pull away when you did it."

The two sat in silence, and finally Yusuke said, "I think I like you...a lot." Kuwabara looked at Yusuke and asked, "How did it happen...this...you know what I mean right?" Yusuke looked back at Kuwabara and scooted closer, "I don't know." Yusuke looked at Kuwabara who turned away red faced. Yusuke smiled, and made Kuwabara look at him. "Are you going to still try and beat me up? That's your goal isn't it?" Kuwabara looked back at Yusuke, his face looking determined, "Of course! It's my goal! I'll beat you one day, you-" Kuwabara was silenced by a fierce kiss. Yusuke had pushed him up against the fence of the school roof, and was kissing Kuwabara with a fierce passion that only Yusuke could posses.

Kuwabara closed his eyes as Yusuke's tongue entered his mouth, and he quivered wondering what this would lead to. Slowly, Kuwabara let his arms go around Yusuke's neck as Yusuke slid a hand up Kuwabara's shirt, to touch the smooth skin under the cloth. When Yusuke pulled away for air, his eyes met with Kuwabara's. He was blushing brightly and looking at Yusuke in a way that Yusuke had never been looked at before. Yusuke took Kuwabara in his arms, and hugged him. "I love you...I really think I do." Kuwabara whispered in Yusuke's ear. Kuwabara pulled away so he could see Yusuke's reaction, and was a little surprised to Yusuke smiling. "I love you too...I :know: I love you Kuwabara..."

Yusuke didn't kiss him again, but pulled him up, and asked, "Do you think we should keep this a secret?...There...there are a lot of consequences...People want to hurt me...and if they know they will come to get you..." Kuwabara kissed Yusuke's cheek, and then red his head against Yusuke's brow, "I think for now...that would be wise...To hide this for now..." Yusuke smiled, and kissed Kuwabara again, smiling against his lips. The bells rang to start your next class, and Kuwabara pulled away, "I got English next...hey Urameshi, want to go out this weekend?" Yusuke smiled as Kuwabara opened the door to go downstairs, and then waited. Yusuke nodded and Kuwabara smiled at him tossing over his shoulder, "Good, I'll wear my hair down, just for you."

/AFTER THE ST. BEASTS, THE DARK TOURNAMENT, THE SENSUI ARC, AND THE MAKAI TOURNAMENT/

Yusuke collapsed on Kuwabara's and his bed sighing. "Man...I knew they'd be okay with it, but throwing a party!" Yusuke sighed sounding exhausted. Kuwabara exited the bathroom, wearing a long shirt he liked to sleep in. "Well Kurama and Hiei figured we were together, they just wanted us to announce it already," he said sitting next to Yusuke. Yusuke smiled at him, and placed his hand over his smiling. "Your right Kuwa...I guess they've been waiting for us to say this since...well who knows when they figured it out." Kuwabara laughed, and ran his hand through his curls. "You know...remember...when we decided to hide it...It was during your first mission right?" Kuwabara suddenly frowned, "I wish you had told me what you were doing!"

Yusuke smiled as he looked up at him, and pulled Kuwabara down. Yusuke hugged Kuwabara, kissing his brow. Kuwabara yawned and hugged Yusuke, "I still haven't beaten you have I?" Yusuke laughed at Kuwabara, "No Kuwa...you haven't." Yusuke suddenly got up and went to his dresser and pulled something out. "But..." Yusuke turned smiling at Kuwabara, "But we have an entire lifetime together, you can try to beat me during that time..." Yusuke held up two rings, and smiled as Kuwabara's eyes went wide. "I want to be your life partner Kuwabara...I hope you want to be mine." Yusuke took one of the silver rings and slid it on Kuwabara's finger.

Kuwabara's face turned red, and he took the other ring away from Yusuke and placed it on Yusuke's finger. "I...I really..." Kuwabara gave up on talking and nodded his head, and eagerly accepted the hug Yusuke gave him. Yusuke kissed Kuwabara gently and then laughed. "Hard to believe that I owe all this to that cat of yours Kuwabara." Kuwabara looked at Yusuke confused. Yusuke smiled at him and explained, "If people hadn't found out you liked cats, and started messing with you, I think we'd still be trying to :really: kill each other."

Kuwabara laughed, but stopped as Yusuke tugged at Kuwabara's shirt smiling wickedly. Kuwabara's face went red, and he whispered out Yusuke's name. Yusuke pushed Kuwabara down on the bed kissing him, and touching him. Kuwabara blushed under all this and when Yusuke pulled away from his lips he whispered, "Uramehsi get off of me or I'll..." Kuwabara went redder when Yusuke placed a finger on his lips. "You said you wanted to be mine," Yusuke cooly told Kuwabara, "and there are consequences that come with that."

end

you know what they're doing...I'm not writing it.

now I worked really hard to keep all the dates accurate when it came to Kuwabara and Yusuke meeting up with each other during Yusuke's first mission. I used my manga's and some episodes so I am very pleased with the outcome. Peace for now. 


End file.
